


Unexpected Company

by LavenderBudd



Category: Y Gwyll | Hinterland
Genre: M/M, M/M Sex, Sex, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderBudd/pseuds/LavenderBudd
Summary: "How do you live with something like that?" "Come upstairs and I'll show you."Tom Mathias and John Bell have more in common than they thought.
Relationships: Tom Mathias/John Bell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Unexpected Company

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone else thought this but I just get vibes from this episode and these two characters. So I had to write about them. Enjoy!

Tom pushed through the revolving door of the entrance of the station. Upon entering and walking inside he came across someone he didn’t expect to see. John Bell. Tom had suspected that the man had already left. He was standing at the front desk getting signed out after his false confession from earlier. Tom sat down on the chairs across from him, opposite from the front desk. He watched him as John got his things and turned around. There was something that interested and intrigued him about Bell. The way he carried himself. He guessed the reason could be from his time in the army. He oozed confidence and demanded respect but inside there was a softer side to him. A side of him that was protective and charming. Tom wanted to learn all about it. Bell walked past him on his way to the exit and Tom realised this was his time to speak up, maybe his only chance to speak up. 

“Bell.” 

The man stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. He looked up and made eye contact with Bell. The look Bell gave made him feel breathless, everything that he wanted to say in that moment went from his head and left him blank. The overwhelming feeling of everything he was thinking left him scared. All the things he wanted to say to the man, what he thought about him, how he felt about him. He felt like nothing he could ever say to him would matter and he left it alone. He dropped his head and shook it, to let Bell know that he would let him go, that he wasn’t going to speak. With one last look Bell pushed the revolving door and stepped through it onto the street. Tom took a deep breath and ran his fingers over his lips. Thinking about Bell, wondering if he made the right choice. If his decision was the right one. As he touched them, he wondered how they would feel in the other mans. Coming to realise his decision was the wrong one, Tom stood up quickly and rushed through the door coming to rest on the outside steps. He saw Bell about to cross the road and called out to him. 

“Let me give you a lift.” 

Bell turned around to the voice and without saying anything he walked towards Tom’s car. It seemed that just like that and even without words that Tom got the answer he was looking for. He quickly jogged down the steps of the station and went to his car, opening it quickly just in case Bell changed his mind. He would be fine if the man did but he also believed that he and Bell were on the same page and both knew and were happy with what could happen next. He guessed he could only wait and see if the thought he had about the man was true. 

He pulled into the petrol station, apologising for the fact that he didn’t have enough petrol to take them all the way to Bell’s cottage in the valleys. The other man didn’t mind about the detour or if he did, he didn’t let Tom know about it. Tom jumped out the car and went to fill it up. Cursing himself about the time that it took him. Worried about how the more time passed the more anxious he got about the situation he found himself in. He went inside to pay and when he returned, he found Bell gently resting on the bonnet of his car, looking up at the stars, enjoying the fresh air. He walked around the side of the petrol pump slowly coming into Bell’s view, letting the man know that he was there. 

“Sometimes the things inside you can become too dangerous. If you don’t control them. Anger, grief, fear. Things that can poison the things around you.” 

Tom was intrigued by the sudden opening up of John and wanted to know more. 

“Is that what you do?” Tom asked. 

“Quarantine myself. Get to a place away from everyone. Before anyone gets hurt.” 

The statement made Tom realised how alike he and John were. Kindred spirits in a way. 

Tom watched as he got up from where he was resting and went to the passenger side of the car, opening it up to get back inside. Tom getting back inside soon after. They left the petrol station and headed towards Bell’s cottage arriving soon after they departed. 

When they arrived at the cottage, Bell invited Tom in. Bell leading the charge into the small cottage. They went inside, Tom closing the door behind the pair, shutting the rest of the world off from them both. From all their outer worries that could be resolved later. Tom looked across the room, through the gloom and the candles that were only lighting a partial part of the room. He watched as John crossed the room and lifted an empty bottle of beer from the sleeping boy's hands and placed it in a safer place. He crossed the room to where the table sat in the middle of the room. Picking up a picture of Bell and his family in happier times. Himself and Bel making eye contact over the image as the man lit a lantern. Tom placed the photo back down from where he picked it up from. Bell left him in the room and returned a few seconds later with a blanket. Lifting it over the small boy who was napping on the couch. The caring and calming nature oozing out of him. Lighting feelings inside of him that were otherwise enclosed. They made their way over to the seats placed in front of the fire. To start the conversation that obviously was needed between the two men. 

“I never remember how it started. Maybe it was him. Maybe he was spoiling for a fight. I know I was. The anger builds up inside you. All the time you don’t react, all the time you keep it in, just makes it worse.” 

“Who was he?” Tom asked wanting to know more information. 

“He was just a bloke in a bar. Didn’t even mean to hit him that hard. What happened, happened. I served my time. All those nights in that cell, staring at the ceiling and thinking, I will never let this happen again.” 

“Is that where you met him?” 

“Yeah. Thought I could help him. 

“And this...this anger...Was it always there?” Tom asked. Every sentence that John said just made him empathise with him more. 

John shook his head and Tom leaned in closer eager to hear his story. 

“No. There was this village in Afghanistan. We had photographs, insurgents to search for. The women screaming and the children crying. Searched are usually a wash up, but this time the enemy was actually there. The problem was...they’d stored ammunitions in the cellar and sent the women and children down there to shelter, too. So, as soon as someone fired a round...” 

John stopped his story and looked off to the side deep in thought of the memories that plagued him. Tom looked at him too, in sadness as he knew where the story was going. 

“It doesn’t need to be your fault to break you. You just need to be there.” 

“How do you live with something like that?” Tom asked. 

John rose quickly from his chair and Tom rose to join him. A look of understanding happened between them both. 

“Come upstairs and I’ll show you.” 

John left Tom standing there in the living room and climbed the stairs. His heavy boots stomping on the stairs as he went up. It seemed this was it now. Tom had a choice to make. His efforts the whole night was leading up to this moment and he had a choice to make. Did he follow Bell upstairs or did he leave the cottage, drive home and make any subsequent meeting hereafter tinged with awkwardness. He took his chance. Tom crossed the room to the stairs and walked carefully up them, leaving the sleeping boy and roaring fire in his wake. On arriving at the top, he realised that he didn’t see what way John went. He looked into the room at the right of him and found it empty, he then went to the left, gently pushing the door open to be met with a standing John. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, hoping that it would block out any future sounds and alert the sleeping boy downstairs. 

They stood there for a short while. Staring at each other, sizing each other up. Waiting to see who would make the first move. A nervous energy filled the room. Tom gulped. It was suddenly hard to breathe. The thought of what was going to happen shook him to his core. He could feel himself getting hard because of it. 

“We don’t have to do this, you know, if you don’t want to?” John said. 

Tom stepped towards the larger man. 

“I do. I want this. I want you.” 

“Are you sure? We can stop at any time if you feel like you need to. I won’t mind. I won’t be angry.” 

He stepped forward again. Closing in on Bell. His thoughtfulness astounded Tom. He was a kind and caring man but that wasn’t what Tom wanted tonight. They were nearly touching now. Tom never thought he would be so confident. He stated to Bell in the simplest of terms. 

“I need you to fuck me.” 

Bell quickly closed the gap between them both. Grabbing Tom’s waist tightly in his hands and pulling him closer. Their lips met for the first time and it felt so good. Tom knew what to expect but this was on another level. Tom’s breath was taken from him. He felt like he was drowning and living all at once and it felt good, so good. An unholy moan filled the room and Tom didn’t even recognise that he was the one making the sound until it was over. John took the chance that Tom had gave him and pressed his tongue into the man’s mouth. They fought with each other. Determined to taste every bit of the other. John’s hands went upwards, resting at the top of Tom’s heavy jacket and pushed it downward, off his body. As soon as Tom’s arms were free, he lifted them up and placed them at the nape of John’s neck, pulling the man closer towards him. They broke apart. Their pants filling the room. Trying to get more oxygen before another onslaught of tongue and teeth. John’s hands went to Tom’s tie. Pulling it apart quickly before throwing the discarded material to the floor. 

Tom’s shirt was next. Tom had the feeling that John would rip it apart if he could but he didn’t. He made his way down the buttons before pulling the shirt out from his trousers and throwing that to the floor too. Tom felt naked now, compared to John. What he had on was less than the other man was wearing and he wanted to change that. He lifted his hands to John’s collar to try and take the man’s jumper off but that wasn’t what John wanted. He used both hands to grab Tom’s forearms and pushed them down. 

“No.” John growled. 

Grabbing the waistband of Tom’s jeans, he pulled him towards the bed and made him stand there in front of it. John knelt down in front of Tom and Tom looked at him through heavy lids and gulped. They were finally getting to the action. Tom felt a hand grab his ankle and lifted it up. John pulled off one shoe and then did the same action on the other side, throwing them far across the room, with them landing somewhere near the door. John sat back up straight again on his knees and grabbed Tom’s belt, unclipping it from its hole and undoing the button of the man’s jeans. He then grasped the top of Tom’s jeans and boxers in his hand and pushed them downwards, making sure to run his nails over Tom’s skin as he did so. When they got to the bottom of Tom’s legs, John gently helped him to step out of them and threw it in the direction of the shoes. Tom felt nervous now. He was standing bare naked. He sure hoped that this night would end the way he planned. John stood up, neglecting his hardening cock at the junction of his legs which needed to be touched, he would do anything to get the man to touch him. Tom looked in the man’s eyes and was just about to take his lips in his own again when he felt a sharp grasp on his hips. Before he could react, he was getting turned around quickly and pushed forward towards the bed. His hands automatically going out in front of him to stop his fall. A hand ran across his back and downwards towards his arse and Tom jumped at the sudden action. 

“Shhh...” John’s said as he cupped Tom’s right arse cheek. 

Tom didn’t want to look. He focused on the wall and the bed in front of him, trying not to let go too early. He could see a bead of precum on the top of his cock and made the better judgement of not touching it. As he listened, Tom could hear a rustle behind him. The sound of a jumper hitting the floor, the noticeable sound of a belt being unclipped and jeans falling down. Which seconds later were pushed to the side across the carpet. A wooden drawer opened behind him and he wondered what John was doing. Was the man just making him wait to toy with him or was he getting a camera out to take a photo of him and put them up around town. To show his co-workers that he’s not the man that they thought he was. He hoped it was the former and not the latter. He turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of what John was doing behind him. They caught each other's vision in the mirror. Tom looked down at the man’s hands to find a bottle of lube nestled safely inside it. He turned back around again to face the wall. 

“Are you ready for this?” John asked. 

“Yes.” Tom said trying to hide the neediness is his voice. He was as ready as he ever would be. 

A squirt was heard from behind Tom as John flipped the cap on the bottle and squeezed a generous amount of liquid into his palm. He then placed the bottle back behind him onto the wooden dresser and smeared the liquid from root to tip of his cock. Moaning while he did so, glad of the contact. He stepped forward towards Tom. John’s left hand grabbed hold of Tom’s hips to keep him in place, while his right pressed the lube into Tom’s anus and Tom’s cock reacted at the pressure. Tom wanted to take it in hand and release himself of the pressure of his now rigid cock, which was flush between his legs, but he wanted to be filled first before he let that happen. 

Tom could feel John’s cock as he pressed against him now. He let out a shaky breath. John pushed in further. The muscle expanding and stretching to make room for the cock pushing its way inside of it. Tom let out a cry and pushed his face into the duvet when John got to the end. His hands gripping it tight, hoping that the movement would take his mind off the girthy cock inside his ass. John’s cock was pressed all the way to the hilt now, and if he didn’t move soon, Tom felt like he might cum from the feeling alone. John must have had the same idea as he pulled himself out, nearly all the way to the end before pushing himself fully back in. Tom groaned now. The sound filling the room. Pushing his head back into the covers to try and drown the sound out from the boy downstairs. John pulled out again and pushed in again harder and faster than last time. Short, sharp pushes that made Tom close his eyes tight and hold them there. 

John kept on going with the movement. Out and in, out and in. Pushing him further and further into the bedding. Getting deeper and deeper inside Tom until the younger man reached his peak. He groaned loudly and pushed his head into the covers to drown out his loud cry. His cum seeping into the covers below. Bell following him a few seconds afterwards. Pushing his head forward into the crook of Tom’s neck. Biting down into his shoulder to stop the noise of their rendezvous reaching the napping boy downstairs. They stayed like that for a while, desperately trying to gain their energy back. Their deep breathing soon slowed and stilled until they both felt the blood return to their appendages. John pulled backwards and slipped out of Tom. Tom soon wishing that he hadn’t when he felt the emptiness soon return. 

Tom could hear the belt buckle of John’s jeans as he pulled them back up. Tom slid backwards across the bed, pushing himself up on his arms and turned to sit on the bed. 

“There’s a shower next door. You’re welcome to stay.” John said. 

“No, I need to get back to the station. Help catch a murderer.” Tom replied. 

"Alright.” 

Tom leaned over the bed, quickly rushing to pick up the clothes that had been strewn around the room. Hoping to get redressed in half the time that it took John to get redressed. Hoping to finish in time before the awkwardness set in. Tom sat on the bed, quickly finishing lacing up his boots around his feet and stood up. Making his way towards the door. 

“Don’t take me leaving as running away. Tonight, was great and I’d happily do it again. If you want to of course?” 

The comment took John by surprise but he didn’t show it. 

“Anyway, you know where I live. Come by sometime.” Tom reached for the door handle, quickly opening the door and shutting it behind him before getting a response. His comment didn’t really need a response. He’d find out soon by John’s actions if the man wanted to take this any further. Tom quietly made his way downstairs, past the boy sleeping on the sofa and out the door making sure to quietly close the door behind himself. Tom forced himself not to look back at the house until he was at the car but he had the feeling that someone was watching him and that thought rang true when he looked up to see John’s figure in an upstairs window. Tom pulled the car away fast. Hoping that the last comment in the bedroom would some become true sometime in the future.


End file.
